ChibiHaru Bokerdole
"I'll become Pripara's ParaQueen, just watch!" Chibiharu, or Mai, is OmegaPri's main character. She is the owner of the brand Happy☆Lucky. She also has a persona in PriPara named [[Iro|'Iro']]. For more info, please click the link. Appearance Mai has bright lavender that's usually seen in a ponytail. Her eyes are a Purple-Grey. She wears a summer Red-Orange gradient shirt saying "Hi! I'm Useless" in bold. It has a few beach trees. (?) Mai also wears long blue pants and black sneakers. Personality Before her Age Change Chibi is very quiet at first but then get's louder and louder. Her favorite words are "Big sis" and "Who dat". After She became more anti-social, seeing that most of her friends left her. Background ~Fake Backstory~ ChibiHaru was a Vocal Doll, who was scanned like the rest. However, she was different from the other mini Falulus, she had a gift-the gift of dreams. When she was born, they said she had great powers. Chibi had a sister named Haruka Shirogane. They were separated from each other. Haruka lived her human life as Chibi lived her boring Vocal Doll one. But then Chibi had enough! Chibi tried so many attempts to find her sister. Her last one was deadly. She had to go through the "Cosmic Portal". She could've died, but she made it alive. Now, she lives her life with her sister and friends as an idol. ~Real Backstory~ (Info by Hanako) Yozora '"'Mai" Kottashiro Shirogane was born on December 24th-January 3rd by a very powerful being, Michi-san. Her Dad, Luka, died before Haruka was even born. When Mai was still getting tested, she died. Though, she came back about a week later. When Haruka was around 5-6, she was getting abused by Michi. Hisoka, Michi's older sister, had enough of this. She was afraid of what else could get worse. So, she took Haruka and Mai in. There are two different Kou's. One, Shin, the depressed on up to now. And two, the real Kou, or, Ko'har'u. He's Hisoka's "Huswaifu". (?) When Haruka was 9 and Mai was 3, Pripara were looking for Vocaldoll candidates. Pripara abducted so many kids and made them little dolls. Boys and Girls. By the time Mai was 5-6Mshe was taken by some Meganee's and Megani's. The girl thought Hisoka would stop them, but she didn't. Of course Kou didn't. She then been changed into a "Vocal-Doll" and hid forever in Pripara. Her name was changed and became known as Chibi Bokerdole. Years later, Mai's still the lost girl she was before. Now, a whole new gen will encounter with this idol. They will show Mai's true desires... Relationships Main * [[Haruka Shirogane|'Haruka Shirogane']] - Deeply hates her. She wishes this relationship to never exist. * Mystery - Hates him. But, she does like the guy. You could say she "loves" him. * Boruto Takahashi - Hates him. Made a mistake dating him. * Sayuri Vessalius - Meh; honestly doesn't know if their friends. Secondary * Yui Shibuki - Hates her for leaving Chibi. * [[Naoha Mizuki|'Naoha Mizuki']] - Hates her for leaving Chibi. * [[Saku Kimi|'Saku Kimi']] - Mai respects Saku in a way. Other * [[Hibiki Shikyoin|'Hibiki Shikyoin']] - Doesn't even care about her. * [[Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin|'Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin']] - Meh; they never really socialized. * [[Falulu Vocaldoll|'Falulu Vocaldoll']] - Meh; they never really socialized. * [[User:Hime Shiratenshi|'Hime Shiratenshi']]'' - Meh; couldn't careless. * [[Rise Migoshi|'Rise Migoshi']] - Meh; couldn't careless. * [[Ako Migoshi|'Ako Migoshi']] - Meh; couldn't careless. * [[Tenshi Bokerdole|'Angel/Tenshi Bokerdole']] - .... "We could've been best buddies, but now we're not!" * [[Axel Bokerdole|'Axel Bokerdole']] - Doesn't even care about her anymore. * 'Zora '''- Meh; could careless. Trivia * Originally, Chibi was not suppose to change into a heartless, forgotten, lost character she is now. Gallery * ChibiHaru Bokerdole/Image Gallery Woke up.jpg Chibi new cyalume.png Chibi (full).png|#LOVE!! OmegaPriRequest1.png|AHHH!! Category:Unmei Challenge Category:OmegaPri Category:Cool Idol Category:Original Character Category:Prism Voice Category:Goddess Category:Vocal Doll Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Major Class Category:Divine Idol Category:Cool Category:Radiant Aura Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Celeb Idol